bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Kurokawa
| birthday = N/A | age =25 | gender = Male | height = 1.82 metres | weight = 77 kg | eyes = Gold | hair = Grey | bloodtype = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Kurokawa Tadayoshi | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Inner World | marital status = | education = | family = | status = Alive | shikai = Ookami no Shoukan | bankai = Shoukan no Mikoto }} Hollow Kurokawa is the inner hollow of Kurokawa Tadayoshi who normally resides in his inner world. Appearance Normally Hollow Kurokawa appears as an inverted opposite to Kurokawa himself, sharing his exact likeness. The differences being that hiss skin complexion and hair are a light grey and his iris' are gold with black sclera. He also wears an inverted version of Kurokawa's normal shinigami attire, with his Shihakshō being white. If forcibly manifested, Hollow Kurokawa takes the likeness of it's hollow form, being rather large and bulky, sporting numerous bony armour plates along with clawed fingers and his mask fully concealing his face. He wears a tattered version of his normal inverted Shihakshō, the torso being destroyed. Hollow Kurokawa is able to take off his mask in this form. Personality Kurokawa's hollow self is an extremely sadistic individual. His voice, while undeniably that of Kurokawa's is very rough and hoarse. Hollow Kurokawa's main desire is to have "free reign over what he mauls", due to this his needs are very simple, consisting of controlling Kurokawa's body and mindlessly killing anything he sees. Hollow Kurokawa claims that his lust of violence and his other main character traits stem from Kurokawa's repressed emotions, which are being manifested in him. Despite his sadistic and sometimes down right insane attitude, Hollow Kurokawa can be as calm and as collected as Kurokawa can be, generally using his bouts of calmness to manipulate his host's emotions to his benefit. He also refers to Kurokawa as partner, which suggests he holds some form of respect or reverence for his host. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As Kurokawa's double, Hollow Kurokawa has just as much, if not more skill than Kurokawa has in swordsmanship. His fighting style is very brutal and merciless, focusing on pushing back the opponent, leaving no room for a counter attack. Hakuda Expert: Unlike Kurokawa, Hollow Kurokawa relies much more on Hakuda, employing it heavily into his fighting style, he generally uses punches and kicks to knock back opponents who are able to force him on the defensive in order to give him breathing room for a counter attack. Enhanced Strength: Hollow Kurokawa is exceedingly strong, being able to kick his host with ease, his strength is a huge factor in his main fighting style, as his style requires a lot of brute force. Enhanced Endurance: As Kurokawa's double, Hollow Kurokawa has a rather impressive resistance to pain, being able to take multiple light injuries with no decrease in performance. Sonido Expert: Due to him being a hollow, Hollow Kurokawa uses Sonido instead of Shunpo. Hollow Kurokawa's skill in fast speed movement is equal to Kurokawa's. Immense Spiritual Power: As a integral part of Kurokawa's being, Hollow Kurokawa has access to the immense spiritual power that Kurokawa has. Zanpakutō Ookami no Shoukan '''(狼白翔 Wolf of Redemption): As Kurokawa's hollow double, he is able to wield Kurokawa's zanpakutō. *Shikai: Hollow Kurokawa's shikai is activated with a different command than Kurokawa's shikai, his command is "'''May the Fangs of Hell Bear Down Upon Thy Enemy". When activated it transforms into an identical copy of Kurokawa's shikai form. :*'Cero no Douka'(天文キ, Hollow Flash Absorption): A variation of Kurokawa's Tenma Jumon no Douka ability. Instead of absorbing Kidō, Hollow Kurokawa creates a Cero and has his blade absorb the energy. The blade gains a dark red gleam to it's edge. The absorbed Cero gives the blade a great increase in cutting power and is able to be fire from the blade as a powerful arc like ranged attack. *'Bankai':Shoukan no Mikoto(翔白尊, Great Deity of Redemption): Hollow Kurokawa's bankai takes the form of a large, intricately designed longsword, it is noticeably larger and longer than his shikai, which in itself is the length of a nodaichi and has a rather wide blade in itself. :*'Enhanced Cero no Douka': An enhanced variation of Cero no Douka, the attack power of the released Cero blast could be considered equal to an espada's Gran Rey Cero or Cero Oscuras. :*'Reiatsu Douka'* (霊圧キ Spiritual Pressure Absorption): A powerful technique where Hollow Kurokawa allows his zanpakutō to absorb his reiatsu. The reiatsu powered blade has an exponentially increased cutting power, even more so that Cero no Douka. The blade glows red while this technique is in use. :*'Cero no Yūgō'* (天文融合 Hollow Flash Fusion): A variation of Kurokawa's ultimate zanpakutō technique, Tenma Jumon no Yūgō. Hollow Kurokawa is able to fuse either two Cero or Bala, in order to create an enhanced version of their normal power, or he can fuse a Cero and a Bala together, allowing the attack to be fast and powerful. Hollow Powers *' ': Being the source of Kurokawa's Hollow powers, Hollow Kurokawa is able to charge and fire a red hollow beam. He charges it in a similar way to how Kurokawa charges his Cero, by making a claw like gesture with his hand. *' ': Being the source of Kurokawa's Hollow powers, Hollow Kurokawa can fire fast hitting Bala's. :*'Cero no Yomi' ("Hollow Beam of the Underworld"): Despite it being a technique devised by Kurokawa, Hollow Kurokawa has access to the hyper dense Cero of Kurokawa's design. Like his host Hollow Kurokawa only uses this technique in preparation for his Izanami no Hanketsu attack. :*'Izanami no Hanketsu' ("Izanami's Judgement"): Hollow Kurokawa's most powerful attack and subsequently a variation of Kurokawa's Izanagi no Hanketsu. Hollow Kurokawa forces a Cero no Yomi into his bankai's blade, gaining a dark veil of reiatsu with a red outline. Hollow Kurokawa then can attack the opponent, cutting nearly everything in his path. Stats Appearances The Spectre of the Past Arc *''Spectre of the Past: Zenith'' The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Hollow Category:Inner Hollow